The Girl Who Cried Wolf
by Enchanted Charms
Summary: Klaus has always lived his life getting his way. But now, earning the love of a simple, high school girl will bring out the Knight in Shining Armour in him. Kennedy Nettles, best friends with Courtney DiLaurentis and Spencer Hastings, tries to live her new life in Rosewood. She is popular and beautiful, and has that Southern Charm. When she meets Klaus, sparks start to fly.


_He is watching, always watching. He will be the life of you and the death of you, but you will live and love for eternity._

The fortuneteller's words cross Kennedy's mind every day. The old fraud had to be crazy! Life and death of her, ha!

"Kennedy, pay attention!" hissed Courtney. Kennedy snapped out of her wild, erratic thoughts and met her best friend's blue eyes. There was nothing but concern in their depths. "You're gonna end up failing if you don't listen to the lecture."

Kennedy faced forward and tried to listen to Mr. Conner's as he droned on about Romeo and Juliet. Not even his hotness could keep her from thinking about those haunting words.

Finally, the bell rang. Kennedy all but ran from the classroom and out to her truck. _I have to get out of here!_

"Kennedy, wait up!" Kennedy turned around at the voice. It was Noel Kahn, Aria Montgomery's ex. He was forever chasing after her, and she hated it.

"Leave me alone, Noel." Kennedy's voice sounded like ice. It had no effect on the persistent Noel.

"Hey, I just wanted to ask you if you'd come to my party tonight. Courtney will be there." His eyes stared her down, waiting for her answer.

Kennedy tied her long red hair up into a messy ponytail, and climbed into her jacked up black F-150. No one in Rosewood had a truck like hers. But why would they, she thought. In a town full of rich families and Mercedes, no one had to time or the inclination to go tear up some dirt roads. That's what she loved about South Carolina; all the dirt, mud, and jacked up trucks.

"I don't know. I'll think about it." Kennedy told him. She really didn't want to go, but if Courtney was going, so was Kennedy. That girl could talk her into just about anything. But there was no way in hell she was going to spend time around Noel. Never.

"Okay! See ya then!" Noel's cheery reply bugged her, especially since she didn't say she was gonna go. But he knew Courtney just as well as she did.

Kennedy started her truck and Noel jumped back as it roared to life. He clearly wasn't used to loud engines. She hid her smile as she drove away.

She passed by Aria Montgomery and Emily Fields standing by Aria's brand new Honda. Aria stopped mid-sentence to stare Kennedy down. No matter what Kennedy tried to tell her, Aria hated her. All because Noel dumped Aria as soon as Kennedy came to Rosewood Day. Guess he had something for tanned red-haired Southern girls.

Kennedy revved her engine just to start something with the girl, to prove a point. She wasn't scared of the raven-haired bitch.

* * *

"KENNEDY!"

The door to Kennedy's room burst open in a flurry of movement brought on by none other than Courtney. The girl was insane when she got excited. It was a far cry from who and what she used to be. When Courtney confessed to her parents how she switched places with her twin sister, Alison, it had lifted a great weight of the blonde's shoulders. She could resume her life, just as Ali got hers back. But it had cost Courtney a couple of her friends. Emily couldn't handle having Ali and Courtney in her life, so she loved both of them from afar. Creepy! And Aria ditched Courtney because she couldn't trust her, especially after she found out about her dad and his new girlfriend.

Spencer and Hanna stayed friends with Courtney. Spencer because Courtney was way less of a bitch than Ali, and they were half sisters and told each other everything. Hanna wanted to bring Ali down and had changed her appearance. She now had long auburn hair and a model's figure. She a great friend to Kennedy.

"Come on and get a ready! We have to be at Noel's house by seven!" said Courtney. She was dressed in a red skin tight strapless dress and looked gorgeous. She bounced her way to Kennedy's closet and started pulling out dresses.

"Court, I already have a dress picked out. It's hanging on the back of my door." Kennedy told her. It was a green and white chevron dress with a black belt. She paired it up with her ever present cowboy boots. No one at Rosewood Day ever wore anything like she did. Especially not Alison.

Courtney, on the other hand, loved Kennedy's wardrobe.

"Okay, get dressed so we can leave! Do you want to drive your truck or should we just take my car?"

"Uhh, I'll drive." Courtney's driving scared her to death.

Five minutes later, the girls were on their way to Noel Kahn's party.

* * *

Klaus scanned the large yard of high school students, looking for the beautiful red-haired girl. He'd been following her for weeks, ever since he first laid eyes on her. Once he saw her, there was no one else, nothing else that he could think of. Not Marcel. Not an army of hybrids. Not even the death of Hayley and his unborn daughter. Just Kennedy Nettles. He had to have her.


End file.
